


Io e Te

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riassunto: “Non importa chi ti serva o chi ti veneri durante il giorno. Ora siamo solo io e te” Così gli aveva mormorato una notte, aggrappandosi con rabbia alle lisce vesti, e facendolo scendere al proprio livello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Io e Te

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Jacksonverse  
> Genere: Introspettivo – Angst - Erotico  
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Thorin, Thranduil, Elrond, la Compagnia dei Nani, personaggi originali  
> Note: Non sono sicura di questo racconto. Ma in realtà non lo sono mai. In questo caso il timore è di avere esagerato in certe caratterizzazioni e interpretazioni dei personaggi principali. Valgono le raccomandazioni e le preghiere di sempre: abbiate pazienza con la povera fanwriter prestata al mondo di Tolkien senza esserne una profonda conoscitrice. I personaggi tolkieniani sono per me un pretesto per sognare un po’. E li amo. Spero che questo basti a giustificarmi.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Strane voci circolavano nel reame Boscoso. Là, dove Re Thranduil aveva imprigionato Thorin e la Compagnia dei nani.  
Si diceva infatti che un Orco avesse attaccato le prigioni degli elfi, per avere informazioni preziose proprio da qualcuno dei nani prigionieri. E Thorin, segregato in una cella lontana da tutte le altre, da giorni non aveva più notizie dei propri nipoti, dei propri compagni.  
Da tempo era l’amante del Re. Un amante brutale, riottoso, incostante nelle proprie attenzioni. Tra loro c’erano poche parole, e poco gentili. Solo morsi, e baci violenti, e lunghe notti di sesso in cui il nano poteva dimenticare le proprie miserie.  
Chissà se anche il re aveva qualcosa da dimenticare. Perché gli permetteva tutto, si lasciava prendere e trattare da puttana, per poi magari insolentirlo di nuovo quando Thorin se ne andava. E non bastava la passionalità di Thorin a giustificare tale speciale indulgenza. Anche se, tra le lenzuola, il sovrano sembrava gradire molto le sue indelicate attenzioni. Thorin anzi si domandava se per lui non fosse tutto un gioco, anche quella presunta arrendevolezza, solo per godersi un po’ di sesso selvaggio con un amante vigoroso.  
Chissà, forse poi ne rideva con i propri altezzosi simili dalle orecchie a punta. Rideva probabilmente di lui, delle povere vesti che indossava, delle sue rudi maniere. Di quei versi feroci che faceva e che poi, sempre dopo, facevano sì che Thranduil lo apostrofasse come “animale”. (Un’altra cosa gli diceva che faceva infuriare Thorin ancora di più, e per diversi motivi. Il Re lo chiamava quasi-vergine, con riferimento alla sua inesperienza di amante, e al fatto che prima di allora avesse avuto solo fugaci rapporti con qualche nana sfrontata e disponibile, pronta a consolarlo dopo una brutta giornata. Non un granché, come esperienza. Ma prima di allora il sesso era stato per Thorin solo un bisogno primario come bere, mangiare e dormire, qualcosa da consumare in fretta per non sviare le sue attenzioni dalle proprie responsabilità e dalla propria missione. Non era mai stato quella cosa lì, quella passione divorante, perversa, che assorbiva i sensi e i pensieri, quel languore continuo, quella rabbia feroce che in un attimo si trasformava in bisogno…)  
… 

“Come hai fatto ad averle?” Chiese Dwalin con sospetto, i profondi occhi grigi fissi nei suoi. Suo malgrado Thorin sorrise, ma sviò lo sguardo e lo concentrò sulle chiavi delle celle. “Ho i miei metodi” rispose parlando piano, ben attento a non farsi sentire da Kili e Fili. Tornò a fissare Dwalin, i cui occhi non avevano mollato la presa. “Oh andiamo … Abbiamo diverse centinaia d’anni sulle spalle, tra tutti e due. Ci sono passatempi peggiori che scopare una bella creatura …” Fece un sorrisetto obliquo che doveva significare un’intesa tra maschi e un certo sdegnoso scherno nei confronti di quegli elfi pervertiti, ma lo sguardo di Dwalin rimase grave. “Io so solo che qualche tempo fa non lo avresti definito bella creatura. E il solo pensiero di scopare con lui ti avrebbe fatto orrore” Quelle parole gelarono il sorriso di Thorin, che smarrito saettò lo sguardo intorno in cerca di appoggio. Balin… Ecco sì, Balin.  
Ma l’anziano nano, che aveva seguito la loro conversazione, aveva anche lui la stessa aria grave e pensierosa.  
Thorin alzò il mento in segno di sfida, come a dire: anche tu? Gli altri per fortuna erano troppo occupati a festeggiare quella che credevano una liberazione, urlavano forte, cantavano e non badavano a loro.  
A quel gesto Balin lo guardò con un’intensità persino maggiore, facendolo arrossire. “Non m’importa con chi scopi – disse poi con semplicità, ma con una lentezza gravida di preoccupazione. – Non mi scandalizzo se due belle creature scopano tra loro… - Thorin abbassò velocemente gli occhi, guardando altrove. Dwalin fece uno strano verso, e si allontanò bruscamente. “Ma… - continuò Balin – temo quelle che potrebbe accadere se due belle creature appassionate, arroganti e sconsiderate, dovessero perdere la testa”  
Thorin scosse violentemente la propria, di testa. Poi fece un sorrisetto amaro, sempre mantenendo basso lo sguardo.  
Quel giorno era stato a lungo allarmato dalle voci che correvano veloci sulla sorte dei suoi compagni. E quando, come spesso accadeva secondo i capricci del re, aveva trovato la porta della cella socchiusa, aveva percorso con passo deciso i labirintici corridoi. Ciò che voleva non era Thranduil, questa volta, ma rassicurazioni sulla salvezza dei propri cari.  
E per questo era disposto ad affrontare il vellutato sarcasmo del re. 

Non era però preparato a quello che vide.  
Tra bagliori argentei e dorati, nel fruscio di seriche vesti splendenti e tra la musica di voci ridenti e gentili, distinse il tono profondo e sensuale di Thranduil: “Allora Elrond, tu credi che tutti noi potremmo …” Si interruppe bruscamente quando incontrò lo sguardo stupito e furioso del nano. Poiché Thorin non si era tirato indietro, nemmeno di fronte a una situazione tanto imbarazzante, ma di sicuro non era a proprio agio.  
La sala reale era piene di elfi. O almeno più affollata del solito dalle ineffabili creature.  
Con le loro ridicole orecchie a punta, con i loro corpi snelli, e quelle leziose acconciature sulle teste altissime.  
Tra quello splendore che qualcuno avrebbe giudicato seducente, ma che a lui dava solo sui nervi, gli occhi di Thorin distinsero comunque subito, senza esitazione, la creatura più splendente di tutte.  
Il mento leggermente sollevato, il velo biondissimo e liscio dei lunghi capelli … La figura insieme imponente e longilinea, così dritta che Thorin ogni volta avrebbe voluto affondare le mani callose in quel broccato prezioso e tirarlo giù, piegargli le ginocchia e sbatterlo contro il muro. Stampargli addosso mani, lingua, denti, fino a far sbiadire quel sorrisino altezzoso, fino a rivedere, come gli era accaduto la prima volta, quello sguardo gelido che si scioglieva in un languoroso chiarore …  
I suoi occhi.  
Gli stessi che ora saettavano tra lui e il solito elfo addetto alla sua sorveglianza.  
La guardia arrossì.  
Così, con quel viso da ragazza, le labbra piene, gli occhi verdi su cui tremavano ciglia lunghissime, quell’elfo era davvero bello.  
Al punto che Thorin si domandò vagamente e incoerentemente come mai a lui, misero e rozzo, fosse permesso l’accesso alle camere del Re, mentre a quella meravigliosa creatura era riservato solo qualche accondiscendente sorriso.  
O qualche tagliente rimprovero, come accadeva in quel momento “Hai lasciato aperta la cella?” sibilò il Re.  
Thorin sentì, e ne fu offeso.  
Sapeva bene che quel ridicolo stratagemma era ordinato da Thranduil.  
Che era Thranduil a decidere quando Thorin poteva o non poteva, doveva o non doveva raggiungerlo nelle sue stanze.  
Tutto dipendeva dai capricci e dalle voglie del Re.  
E Thorin si ripeteva ogni volta che non doveva cedere alla provocazioni, che era degradante, persino umiliante cadere in quel modo nel tranello.  
E arrendersi al desiderio, alla voglia, al bisogno che gli toglievano il sonno, che confondevano i suoi sensi e i suoi pensieri, fino a fargli scordare chi era.  
Non quel giorno, però.  
Nessuno, nemmeno un elfo bellissimo e senza scrupoli, poteva fargli dimenticare la sua gente.  
La cui salvezza dipendeva da lui.  
Nel frattempo l’elfo dagli occhi verdi, che Thranduil aveva chiamato Caleloth, stava balbettando scuse confuse, tra sempre più seducenti rossori. Ma Il Re già non gli prestava più attenzione.  
Evidentemente il ragazzo si era sbagliato, credendo che il suo Sovrano volesse ricevere il proprio amante. Mentre Thranduil aspettava invece la delegazione di Elrond.  
Il bruno signore degli elfi rivolse a Thorin un cenno del capo, rispettoso e quasi imbarazzato.  
Thorin sapeva che Elrond non si fidava di lui. Ma certo l’elegante mezzelfo non avrebbe mai e poi mai approvato i modi arroganti di Thranduil, e meno che meno la detenzione dei nani.  
Tutto ciò comunque era l’ultimo dei problemi di Thorin. Il nano voleva notizie, e le voleva subito.  
Da qualche istante tra lui e Thranduil era la solita guerra di sguardi, la solita lotta per far prevalere la volontà dell’uno su quella dell’altro.  
Per un attimo però, come sempre gli accadeva quando si concentrava sugli occhi dell’elfo, Thorin dimenticò ciò che aveva intorno.  
…

“Non importa chi ti serva o chi ti veneri durante il giorno. Ora siamo solo io e te” Così gli aveva mormorato una notte, aggrappandosi con rabbia alle lisce vesti, e facendolo scendere al proprio livello.  
La testa sbattuta contro il muro, le vesti strappate sul bel torace glabro. Thranduil l’aveva fissato intensamente, quel sorrisino indecifrabile sulle belle labbra socchiuse.  
E poi, invece di respingerlo o di insultarlo (come pure a volte faceva) si era rialzato per togliersi completamente i vestiti.  
Quindi, nudo e bellissimo, si era inginocchiato davanti a lui, e solo i Valar sapevano come avesse potuto conservare la propria arroganza anche in quella degradante situazione.  
Aveva sorriso di nuovo, sfrontato e impudico, e poi con forza gli aveva calato i pantaloni, e aveva avvicinato le labbra delicate al sesso eretto di Thorin.  
Il nano non sapeva poi com’era accaduto che si sentisse così debole, esposto e a sua volta nudo, mentre la creatura che gli offriva un tale servizio non perdeva un grammo della propria alterigia e della propria insolenza.  
La bocca intorno al sesso teso del nano, perfettamente cesellata come se uno sconcio artista l’avesse creata proprio per quello, il labbro superiore leggermente sollevato in un’increspatura seducente, i denti bianchissimi che sfioravano appena l’erezione quasi dolorosa di Thorin, stuzzicandola, eccitando il nano oltre ogni sua precedente fantasia, oltre la soglia di sopportazione.  
Per un attimo Thorin contemplò persino l’ipotesi di sfogarsi subito, di inondare del suo piacere quel volto delicato.  
Ma con Thranduil non lo faceva mai, portava sempre la propria eccitazione fino all’estremo limite e non cedeva, non finché l’altro non veniva per primo, aggiungendo il trionfo e l’illusione del controllo al proprio legittimo godimento.  
Diceva a se stesso almeno che era solo per quello, per il potere, e non per prolungare un piacere che non aveva mai conosciuto, che non avrebbe conosciuto mai più.  
Decise però per pochi istanti di abbandonare la rabbia, di lasciarsi andare a quell’ondeggiare voluttuoso come un naufrago al flusso della corrente, il capo leggermente abbandonato all’indietro, le labbra e gli occhi socchiusi.  
In quel sensuale galleggiare abbandonò persino una mano sull’onda setosa dei capelli biondi, che vellicavano la sua pelle eccitata, sensualmente ondeggiando tra le sue gambe, e con le mani ruvide che conoscevano il calore feroce del ferro incandescente, ma anche le corde delicate dell’arpa, prese a sfiorare, ad accarezzare quasi, quella splendida cascata di fili dorati, e le sue dita indugiarono sempre più a lungo, insistentemente, quasi con dolcezza … Finché Thranduil non gli scostò bruscamente la mano.  
Un gesto imperioso, sprezzante, mentre istantaneamente si allontanava da lui.  
Thorin boccheggiò, poi gli sfuggì come un rantolo disperato e furioso. Cosa voleva adesso?  
In ginocchio davanti a lui, le gambe leggermente divaricate e l’erezione evidente e svergognata, Thranduil alzò su di lui occhi verdi e implacabili, cupi di rabbia.  
Non aveva perso un’oncia della sua arroganza, ma aveva qualcosa di nuovo, di sregolato e incontrollabile, con quel gorgo ipnotico negli occhi di opale scintillante.  
Sembrava una furia. Sembrava, sì … un animale.  
Per un attimo Thorin ne fu sopraffatto e fece un passo indietro, quasi spaventato.  
Poi capì quello che l’altro voleva, e quello che non voleva.  
Avvicinandosi in modo lento ma deciso abbassò la mano sulla testa dell’elfo, che lo aspettava ancora a terra, ma più insolente che mai, gli occhi quasi scuri e lo sguardo insieme provocante e sfrontato, mentre lo osservava da sotto in su.  
Come spesso faceva Thorin tirò con violenza quei capelli di seta, attirando di nuovo a sé la regale testa.  
Thranduil obbedì, e Thorin non capì più nulla. 

Quella notte Thorin aveva perso davvero la testa, e quando poi era venuto urlando forte per la prima volta (e proprio questa era stata l’intenzione di Thranduil, a giudicare dallo sguardo trionfante con cui contemplava la sua resa), il nano era rimasto stordito per lunghi istanti, durante i quali l’elfo si era tranquillamente rialzato, lasciandolo solo.  
Con passo lento e senza rivestirsi era entrato nei locali adiacenti.  
Nella stanza accanto infatti era stata scavata la famigerata vasca rotonda, oggetto di tante battute e volgarità non solo tra i nani, ma persino tra le guardie di Thranduil.  
Spesso il nano li sentiva ridere piano dell’impudico via vai nelle stanze del re. All’inizio tali voci lo facevano sorridere. Poi avevano finito per irritarlo.  
Infine un giorno un bell’elfo bruno dalla lingua particolarmente velenosa, forse un ex amante deluso, aveva lamentato un’insolita tranquillità nelle stanze del re.  
“Da un po’ di tempo non vedo più la solita processione di servette con gli unguenti per i massaggi …” sordida risatina “O di guardie pronte ad inchinarsi …” aveva aggiunto un altro con aria insolente, evidentemente facendo riferimento all’abitudine di certe guardie di offrire al re servizi supplementari, oltre alla sorveglianza del palazzo e alla protezione della sua regale persona.  
Ne era seguita una discussione a voce ancora più bassa e soffocata, dove Thorin era quasi certo di avere colto elfici insulti e ulteriori scambi di chiacchiere e malignità.  
Un’insolita tranquillità … Come potevano parlare così?  
Di certo non avevano idea di ciò che succedeva nelle stanze del Re. Delle loro notti di passione, di sesso sfrenato, delle estasi e della ferocia che Thranduil aveva portato nella vita di Thorin.  
…

Sì, Thranduil lo aveva cambiato.  
E Thorin se ne accorse all’improvviso, nel bel mezzo della riunione elfica alla quale si era inopinatamente presentato, quando vide su di sé gli sguardi beffardi dei presenti.  
Il Re degli elfi aveva fatto di lui il suo schiavo.  
Di Thorin, che si vantava di scoparlo e di farlo godere come avrebbe fatto come la più umile e degradata delle prostitute dei nani …  
“Sono io la puttana” pensò Thorin, non senza una certa amara ironia.  
Fu allora che quello speciale silenzio che sempre li avvolgeva quando erano insieme (“siamo solo io e te”…) si spezzò all’improvviso.  
E allora sentì anche le loro voci.  
I commenti, i “non potrei mai”, e i vari aggettivi che conosceva bene, “bestiale”, “rozzo”. Persino irsuto.  
Ma li avrebbe sistemati dopo. Tutti loro avrebbero avuto, dopo, quello che meritavano.  
Ora Thorin doveva conoscere il destino del resto della sua Compagnia.  
E perciò rivolse ancora a Thranduil la luce azzurra dei suoi occhi gravi, aspettandosi di trovarlo come gli altri: beffardo, insolente, sprezzante. Con quello sguardo gelido che scendeva dall’alto su di lui.  
Ma Thranduil sedette, con la solita solenne lentezza, e lo fissò con una luce indecifrabile negli occhi.  
Thorin pensò, ma fu un pensiero veloce e molto stupido, che a volte quello sguardo aveva un’antica dolcezza paragonabile a quella degli occhi di Elrond.  
Solo che gli occhi di Thranduil erano più chiari, di un colore più indefinito, tra il verde e l’azzurro.  
Intensi e malinconici, e tali per cui a volte il nano faceva fatica a guardarli.  
E non perché ne avesse soggezione, ma perché soffriva troppo nel farlo.  
“Cosa vuoi, Thorin?” la voce bassa, quasi carezzevole, fece fremere il nano come le corde dell’arpa che un elfo bellissimo toccava in un angolo della sala.  
Ed era qualcosa di più del sesso.  
“Voglio le chiavi delle celle dei miei, e una guardia che mi mostri la strada.”  
“I tuoi stanno bene” disse Thranduil lentamente, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
“Non mi fido” rispose Thorin. Ma non era davvero così. In realtà aveva provato un immediato sollievo nel momento in cui Thranduil aveva detto “stanno bene”. Sentiva che era vero.  
Ma doveva avere quelle chiavi, doveva avere una guida che lo portasse in fretta fuori da quella stanza, tra i suoi uomini, con i suoi nipoti.  
Tra il calore della gente che amava. Gente amica e prevedibile, leali compagni d’avventura.  
Lontano, lontano dal fascino gelido e insieme rovente di quell’ineffabile creatura.  
Che solo con un gesto, solo con un’inflessione della splendida voce di velluto era capace di ricreare quella strana magia tra di loro, tale da escludere il mondo intero.  
“Siamo solo io e te …”  
E Thranduil ci riuscì, ancora una volta, con un’efficacia e una scelta perfetta dei tempi, così da lasciare Thorin senza fiato.  
Incurante dei commenti e degli sguardi di avida curiosità su di loro, l’elfo regale affondò la sua grande mano nelle tasche della tunica di broccato splendente, e ne trasse un mazzo di chiavi.  
Senza dire una parola allungò le chiavi a Thorin.  
Quando il nano le prese le loro dita si sfiorarono, e Thorin sentì qualcosa che andava ben al di là dell’eccitazione.  
Qualcosa di più potente del desiderio, di più straziante.  
Era tale il languore che lo prese mentre guardava i lunghi occhi chiari, che il nano pensò ancora “Devo scappare”.  
Proprio lui, che non era mai scappato davanti a niente e a nessuno.  
“Non ti sto liberando” rimarcò Thranduil in tono asciutto.  
Ma Thorin stava già scendendo con dignitosa fretta le scale, accompagnato dall’elfo dai capelli corvini. Il quale, curioso e illividito, faceva correre gli occhi neri dal sovrano degli elfi al principe dei nani, con aria via via più curiosa e risentita.  
Se Thorin si fosse fermato appena un momento di più, avrebbe visto parecchie graziose boccucce elfiche spalancate in segno di sdegno e di sorpresa.  
Solo Elrond non mostrò apertamente né stupore né disappunto.  
Da lontano si limitava a fissare Thranduil, lo sguardo blu reso pungente da qualche intensa emozione.  
Thranduil si riscosse, e di scatto si girò per guardare il signore di Granburrone.  
I suoi occhi che avevano visto il trascorrere dei millenni sembrarono per un attimo quelli trepidi e tristi di un ragazzo.  
…

Nella grande vasca rotonda Thranduil sedeva con gli occhi socchiusi, la testa riversa sul bordo.  
Dall’atteggiamento e dagli impercettibili sospiri che uscivano dalle labbra socchiuse fu subito evidente a Thorin quello che l’elfo stava facendo.  
Seduto mollemente, col capo leggermente arrovesciato, teneva un braccio piegato sul bordo della vasca; l’altro, dentro l’acqua, tremava impercettibilmente con un ritmo lento e costante.  
Il nano capì, ma non ne fu divertito. Se la cosa lo eccitava, era comunque in un modo violento e doloroso, almeno a giudicare dall’ombra cupa che si era posata sugli occhi e sulle fattezze fieramente scolpite del suo viso.  
L’elfo si prendeva da solo il piacere che avrebbe potuto dargli Thorin.  
Coi lunghi capelli che ondeggiavano nell’acqua come una dorata scia di piante marine, qualche ciocca più corta appiccicata alla fronte eburnea, il bel collo bianco che palpitava, era più seducente che mai. E il nano si sentiva eccitato di nuovo, ma quasi spaventato dalla qualità struggente di quel desiderio, dal rispetto e quasi dalla venerazione che gli ispirava quella bianca figura languidamente distesa sotto la superficie dell’acqua.  
Come se avesse sentito il rombo irregolare del sangue del nano, il flusso caotico dei suoi pensieri, Thranduil aprì improvvisamente gli occhi chiari.  
L’occhiata fu gelida. “Vattene” disse piano.  
Ma non c’era provocazione. Solo sdegno. Un distacco che Thorin non comprendeva.  
“Potrei fare di meglio” mormorò il nano con bassa voce gutturale, e in un tono che avrebbe voluto essere ironico e sprezzante, ma era solo voglioso e disperato  
“Lo so – rispose Thranduil con voce bassa e leggermente spezzata – Ora lasciami solo”  
Lasciami solo.  
Thorin non si spiegava perché quelle parole lo avessero ferito tanto, e giustificò la propria costernazione con l’ipotesi sfumata di un po’ di sesso selvaggio.  
Poiché non c’era dubbio che, se fosse sceso in acqua per terminare ciò che Thranduil aveva iniziato, poi lo avrebbe preso ancora, e ancora, dopo averlo reso languido. grato e disponibile per il piacere ricevuto dalle grandi mani del nano.  
Ma ciò che Thorin davvero voleva era guardare quelle labbra socchiuse, bere ogni sospiro, sentire i muscoli di Thranduil che si tendevano e si rilassavano in spasmi infiniti, tra le sue braccia.  
Voleva guardarlo mentre godeva, voleva essere la causa e il motore primo di quel godimento.  
E sarebbe stato sufficiente per lui. Non chiedeva altro.  
Tutto questo avrebbe dovuto turbarlo, e imporgli maggiore cautela negli approcci futuri con l’elfo.  
Ma privarsi della sua vista, del languore disperato che gli ispiravano quegli occhi lucenti, la linea perfetta di quelle spalle larghe e di quei fianchi stretti, dell’eccitazione inesauribile che gli trasmetteva quella voce bassa e provocante, non era possibile per lui.  
E c’era di peggio.  
Thranduil, con la sua sola presenza, metteva in discussione tutta la vita di Thorin, tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto.  
E sebbene questo fosse la cosa che più di ogni altra lo spiazzava e lo faceva soffrire, per Thorin quell’incertezza, quel mistero, quel senso di attesa erano diventati come una seducente droga, di cui non poteva più fare a meno.  
…

Di ritorno da quella imprevista riunione nanica, Thorin si sentiva piuttosto strano.  
Di sicuro avvertiva l’intenso calore dell’amicizia e della familiarità, quel piacere quieto che gli scaldava il petto ogni volta che pensava ai propri simili.  
Rivederli era stato bellissimo. E anche triste.  
Pensavano all’inizio che fosse arrivato per liberarli. Il grande Thorin venuto ad affrancare la Compagnia dei Nani dall’umiliante prigionia elfica.  
L’allegria negli occhi di Fili, l’impudenza dello sguardo di Fili, lo avevano quasi commosso.  
E poi la rude amicizia che lo legava indissolubilmente a Dwalin. E Balin, Balin… L’unico che nel segreto del proprio cuore avrebbe potuto definire un padre.  
E lasciarli era stato straziante.  
Quasi subito avevano capito che il povero Thorin non era il loro salvatore, ma solo un altro prigioniero.  
Ma alla fine non importava. Lui era lì, con loro. Lo sguardo fermo e il mento leggermente sollevato.  
Le labbra serrate in segno di sfida.  
Poco dietro la soglia della loro cella, che era restata aperta durante l’incontro, si intravedeva però l’elsa d’argento di una spada. L’elfo bruno, che aveva scortato Thorin, aveva lasciato il posto al giovane elfo dagli occhi verdi. Crabanel e Caleloth erano i loro nomi, come rivelò sottovoce Kili, che sembrava sempre molto informato su certi elfici dettagli.  
Dwalin osservava la figura defilata di Caleloth con evidente disprezzo, senza essere visto torceva la bocca. Kili gli lanciava invece sguardi curiosi, di sottecchi. La sua discreta presenza non poteva comunque passare inosservata.  
Perciò non c’era mai stato dubbio che quella sortita del Principe di Erebor non fosse stata autorizzata da Thranduil in persona. Ma erano troppo felici di rivederlo per frenare il loro entusiasmo.  
Thorin era il padre, il fratello, il figlio.  
Era la speranza dei più cinici, e la consolazione dei più disperati.  
Tutto questo era molto più importante di un progetto di fuga. Era la base per una ritrovata fiducia. Era il cerchio dell’amicizia e della complicità che si ricomponeva.

Quel pomeriggio Thorin capì che prima o poi sarebbero scappati.  
Che non sarebbero rimasti lì a marcire per cento anni, come aveva pronosticato Thranduil.  
I Nani sarebbero tornati liberi, com’erano sempre stati nonostante le loro disavventure, e avrebbero rivisto Erebor.  
L’intensità di quella sensazione aveva travolto Thorin insieme agli abbracci, e per un attimo aveva lottato col desiderio di sorprendere la giovane guardia, costringendolo tra la porta e la parete esterna dopo averlo preso alle spalle, la spada velocemente sottratta al suo fianco e appoggiata alla sua gola.  
Si sarebbe fatto consegnare anche le altre chiavi, e insieme i nani avrebbero lasciato i sotterranei.  
La minaccia di uccidere il grazioso ostaggio li avrebbe portati indenni al cospetto del re, e a quel punto l’unico esito possibile sarebbe stato la loro liberazione.  
Thranduil non avrebbe rischiato la vita di un elfo per un puntiglio. 

Se di quello si trattava.  
Ora non gli sembrava più così scontato. Lontano dagli occhi stellati del Re degli elfi, Thorin infatti ricominciava a ragionare.  
Qual era il motivo per cui Thranduil non voleva lasciarli andare?  
Dwalin avrebbe detto una cosa volgare. Gloin avrebbe parlato della ricompensa che Thranduil si aspettava da loro.  
Balin avrebbe scosso la testa, fissando dritto Thorin negli occhi.  
Ecco a cosa serviva la compagnia dei nani. A risvegliare la coscienza di Thorin. Pensieri e sentimenti prendevano una consistenza fisica, reale.  
“Perché io una coscienza ce l’ho, al contrario degli elfi!” pensò il nano irosamente, fissando la snella figura della guardia che lo precedeva. 

Poiché alla fine aveva deciso di non assalirlo, e la sua dignità gli impediva di chiedere a gran voce di restare con loro, con la Compagnia dei nani.  
Aveva lasciato che l’elfo lo portasse via, e quando quello era rientrato con le guance un po’ rosse ma con lo sguardo deciso, lo aveva seguito senza fiatare.  
Coscienza, dignità.  
Forse. Sì.  
O non erano forse quegli occhi di stella, che ora da qualche parte in quella reggia immensa brillavano nella penombra, mentre il re giaceva inquieto tra le sue fresche lenzuola?  
“Che cosa vuoi, Thorin?” Glielo chiedeva ogni volta. Già, che cosa vuoi?  
“Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa” gli aveva risposto una volta, una sera in cui stranamente il nano era in vena di parlare.  
Ma Thranduil no, evidentemente, perché gli aveva rivolto un breve sorriso obliquo, e alzandosi appena aveva attirato Thorin a sé, le lunghe mani aggrappate alle vesti logore del prigioniero. Poi l’elfo aveva troncato ogni altro discorso, incollando le labbra morbide a quelle aride dell’altro. 

Che cosa vuoi?  
Non solo le labbra, non solo le braccia eburnee e quel sorriso ineffabile.  
Thorin sentiva adesso di desiderare ancora quel silenzio che si creava tra loro, quella bolla sospesa nello spazio e nel tempo, segreta, esclusiva, quell’intimità assoluta che nessuno dei due aveva scientemente cercato, ma che pure c’era, e annullava ogni altra cosa. 

In quella dimensione perfetta si erano incontrati quel pomeriggio, quando Thranduil gli aveva concesso di visitare gli atri prigionieri.  
Non era pietà, non era accondiscendenza.  
Con gli occhi nei suoi Thranduil aveva accolto le sue ragioni, le aveva trovate valide, aveva detto sì.  
Davanti agli sguardi stupiti degli altri elfi gli aveva riconsegnato la sua dignità. 

Ma c’era un solo modo con cui Thorin poteva onorare quel gesto, ed era quello di organizzare la fuga.  
“Che cosa sarei – si chiese – se non tentassi di riconquistare il mio regno, se non perseguissi il riscatto della mia gente?”  
Nel fondo della sua anima c’era poi un’altra domanda, inespressa, quasi intollerabile, ma che pure a tratti affiorava, come la lama di un coltello che scava da dentro. “Come potrei affrontare ancora il tuo sguardo, se non mi comportassi da guida e da Re?” 

E così la ragione profonda per cui Thorin sarebbe poi fuggito era la stessa ragione che al momento lo costringeva a restare.  
Erano quegli occhi di liquida luce, a tratti fredda, a tratti dolcissima, che ora splendevano in una stanza buia.


End file.
